


情人节

by saltcake



Category: This Means War (2012)
Genre: M/M, Teenagers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcake/pseuds/saltcake
Summary: 一对小情侣和情人节的夜晚。
Relationships: Franklin "FDR" Foster/Tuck Hansen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	情人节

**Author's Note:**

> *是补档  
> *Tuck是被FDR家领养的孤儿  
> *你可以把这个看做童养媳（等等

FDR拉着他说要看电影，Tuck看他神神秘秘的，锁上了房门，还把窗帘给拉上了。

“搞什么？”Tuck坐在FDR的床上，他盘着腿，手抓着脚踝，仰头看他。FDR朝他挤挤眼睛，抱着他的笔记本电脑，挨到Tuck旁边坐下，“好东西。”

他打开电脑，Tuck侧头去看，倚在FDR的肩膀上。他看着FDR点开了好几个文件夹，然后点出来一个视频，他调到全屏，将屏幕向Tuck偏了点，“我能看到的。”Tuck说，他又往FDR那边靠了靠，“什么电影啊？”Tuck问。

“你看啦。”FDR说，Tuck有些奇怪地看了他一眼，也没太在意，又把视线转回了屏幕上。

电影开头看起来挺正常，Tuck挠了挠脖子，然后就看到屏幕里的男人开始脱衣服。Tuck皱了下眉，他神情古怪地瞄了一眼FDR，发现后者看的还挺津津有味。他只好跟着继续看。

那个男的身材还不错，Tuck偷偷捏了捏自己肚子上的肌肉，FDR没注意到他的小动作。视频里又出现了一个男人，西装革履的，他和那个光着身子的男人搂在一起，接着就亲起来，西装男握着男人的大腿架到腰上，把他压在床上，他的手摸进对方的臀缝，又在啃他的脖子……

“Fuck！”Tuck骂了一声，立刻就想起身，FDR愣了一下，伸手拉他，“Tuck？”

Tuck甩开他的手，脸色通红，电脑里传来暧昧的水声和低沉的呻吟喘息，FDR还扶着电脑，“FDR！”Tuck叫。

“我怕它摔了！”FDR解释，“我这就关——”他扯着Tuck的袖子，另一只手忙着退出视频，他错拉了进度条，屏幕里就出现了嗯嗯啊啊的动静和男人的高潮脸，FDR紧张地看了眼Tuck，不知道对方是更想揍他还是更想摔电脑，他手忙脚乱，终于关掉了视频，长舒一口气。

“你——”Tuck捏着拳头，他皱起眉，FDR把电脑放回桌子上，有些讨好地看着他，“你给我看这个——？”Tuck压着嗓子，一脸难以置信，他的耳朵尖还是红的，FDR拽着他的袖子拉了拉，Tuck挣开他，抿着嘴抱起胳膊。

“我要回去睡觉了。”Tuck说，他站起身，FDR立刻伸手拉住他的衣服下摆，“你不是说好今晚上陪我的吗？”

“那也不是陪你看这种东西——”

“情人节，情人节诶哥们——”FDR缠上去搂住他的腰，Tuck掰他的手，FDR就抱着他带回床上，他压在Tuck身上，凑过去亲他，“你别生气嘛……”

Tuck躲开他的亲吻，还是想要推他。FDR执着地向他索吻，他咬Tuck的下唇，去舔他的牙齿，Tuck张开嘴，含住FDR的舌尖，他俩腻乎乎地亲了一会儿，Tuck才又想起来推他。

“你抵着我了……”Tuck小声说，FDR咬他的鼻尖。Tuck垂着眼，FDR的手摸进他的衣服里，摩挲他的腰侧，“我想上你…”他亲了Tuck一下，磨蹭他的嘴唇，“想进到你的身体里面去……”

“…我给你用手打出来行吗？”Tuck问，FDR看着他，光线昏暗，他的蓝眼睛却还是亮晶晶的，Tuck脸红，他撇开头，FDR就舔他脖子，“你别啃我……”

那些糟糕的画面又浮现在他的脑海里，Tuck抵着FDR的肩膀，FDR稍微撑起来一点，舔了舔嘴角，“你也硬了。”他愉悦地说。

Tuck起初真的只是想陪FDR看个电影，他们吃过饭，今天轮到他刷碗，他在衣服上擦了擦手上的水渍，然后去FDR的房间找他，进门前还跟Nana道了晚安。

今天是情人节，FDR没收了Tuck收到的所有巧克力，然后把自己的全都给了他，那些糖果现在还堆在他的床上，Tuck觉得自己大概还得在FDR的房间睡。他没想过那么多，毕竟与FDR相比Tuck一直都是更乖的那个。

Tuck抬起胳膊，方便FDR把他的上衣脱下来，他瘦，个子也小，挨在FDR的怀里，看着畏畏缩缩的。FDR安抚地亲他，他拉下Tuck的内裤，碰了碰他半勃的阴茎。

“你的也不算小……”FDR捏他的老二，Tuck咬着下唇，不说话，脸倒是一直红。FDR握着他的腿把Tuck的裤子褪下来，Tuck光着身子躺在他的身下，揪着床单，FDR用鼻尖磨蹭他的眉骨，分开他的双腿。

“避孕套，”Tuck突然出声，“你有避孕套吗？”他问。

“你又不会怀孕，”FDR抚摸他的身体，他亲了Tuck一下，坏笑着问，“你会吗？”

Tuck抬脚蹬他，“那我不做了，”他说，伸手推搡FDR的肩膀，“你放开我。”

“不会射在里面的，”FDR哄他，“我不射进去还不行吗——”

Tuck不干，他摇摇头，说要回自己的房间，FDR捉住他的老二撸了两把，稍微用力，Tuck软了腰，手指攀着FDR的肩膀喘。

“就试一试，”FDR诱哄他，Tuck挺腰，小幅度地在他的掌心里操自己的老二，FDR亲他，他拉开包皮，用指尖轻轻扣弄尖端的小孔，Tuck闷哼，他的阴茎是粉红色的，FDR堵住不断溢出清液的马眼，掌心摩挲柱身，“好不好，Tuck？”

Tuck小声呜呜，他去掰FDR的手指。FDR亲吻他的嘴唇，压着他的舌头舔，Tuck呛了一下，他想要夹紧大腿，FDR轻掐了下顶端泛红的嫩肉，Tuck呻吟一声，下腹的肌肉紧绷，FDR贴着他的耳朵，轻声哄他，Tuck被逼得眼角发红，哼哼着点了头。

FDR松开手指，他给Tuck打出来，白浊射了他一手，还有一些溅在Tuck的小腹上。Tuck喘着，头发被汗水打湿了，乱翘着，他有些迷茫地看着FDR从床头柜的抽屉里拿出来一个小瓶子，朝他眨眨眼。

“润滑剂。”他拧开瓶盖，将一些透明的液体倾倒在Tuck腿间，Tuck瑟缩了一下，有点凉，他揪住床单，从鼻腔里发出细小的唔声。

“……你买了润滑剂，”Tuck含糊着说，“却不买避孕套…？”

FDR没回答他，他沾了些润滑液，手指探到Tuck的后面，他试着碰了碰紧闭的穴口，慢慢地挤进去一根手指。

Tuck皱起眉，他动了下腿，FDR俯身亲他，Tuck被他糊弄住了，也没拒绝，只是嘀咕着很奇怪。

肠肉推挤着异物，他的手指被软肉裹着，FDR舔了舔嘴唇，他觉得这滋味还挺奇妙，但是这个入口真的又小又窄，他在心里比量了一下，怀疑网上那些东西是不是骗人。

他耐着性子给Tuck做扩张，那张小口又紧又热，他弄了半天，好不容易塞进两根手指，FDR觉得自己快硬炸了，但他也不想Tuck受伤。他又倒了些润滑液，Tuck哼哼着垂眼看，他的腿间又腻又湿，FDR抚摸他的腿根，Tuck叫他，他凑过去咬他的舌尖，又加进去一根手指。

他拢着三根手指抽插，Tuck跟他接吻，在FDR撑开手指时轻咬他的嘴唇。FDR舔了舔他的嘴角，他把手指撤出来，Tuck用腰部缓慢地厮磨着床单。他解开裤子，在手上倒了些润滑液，握着自己完全勃起的老二撸了两把，他拉着Tuck的两腿架在腰上，扶着阴茎，慢慢地操进那张湿漉漉的小口。

“嗯…嗯——！痛！Franklin——”他刚进了个头部，还不到一半，Tuck就哭叫出声，FDR被他夹得一哆嗦，差点交代出去。

“嘘、嘘……”FDR赶忙捂住他的嘴，Tuck的呻吟和痛呼就全被挡在了他湿漉漉的手心里。Tuck鼻尖通红，眼角也是红的，他的胸膛剧烈起伏，眼里蓄着泪，可怜得很，他感到委屈，抽抽搭搭地哭起来，落在FDR指间的吐息都是滚烫的。

“小声一点…会被发现的。”FDR抚摸他的嘴唇，Tuck张着嘴，发出细小的呜咽，FDR碰他的舌头，也是烫的，Tuck咬了咬他的指尖，他的下面也在咬着他，很紧。

FDR又爽又疼，他头皮发麻，这样半进不进的他也不好受，但他只要稍微动一下腰，Tuck就哭唧唧地喊疼。说真的，这除了让他更硬之外并没有其他什么效用。

他尝到了甜头，不愿意这样半途而废，FDR半骗半哄，让Tuck不要夹这么紧，他揉按穴口周围的褶皱，试探着往里推进。

“疼…Franklin……”Tuck抓上了他的手臂，FDR被他掐得呲牙，Tuck的睫毛沾着泪，眼睛雾蒙蒙的，“呜……你好大…”

FDR没办法，他摸到润滑剂，又在两个人的交合处淋了一些，床单被搞得湿了一片，像有人尿了床。

他用亲吻堵着Tuck的嘴，这让他显得又混蛋又流氓。FDR终于全部操了进去，Tuck喘着，呻吟又哑又沉，FDR捏着Tuck有些萎蔫的阴茎，裹在掌心里撸动，直到它再度硬挺起来。他感受着肠肉包裹着他的阴茎吸吮，又湿又热，FDR出了一层薄汗，Tuck的身体陷进情欲里，染着漂亮的红。

“其实有爽到的吧？” FDR蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，向下亲吻Tuck粉红色的乳头，“这里…都立起来了……”

Tuck还在流泪，他伸手去推埋在他胸口的FDR，被捉着手指咬了一口，FDR拉着他去摸，“你摸摸看…好硬的。”

Tuck发出一声短促的泣音，他的后面夹紧了，FDR闷哼了一声。Tuck挣开他的手，用手背擦眼泪，FDR凑过去亲他，他侧过头躲，小声哽咽。

FDR退出来一点，然后又操进去，Tuck皱着眉，半吐着舌头，津液吞咽不下去，嘴唇上蒙着一层水光。他的腿从FDR的腰上滑下去，他被顶得打颤，FDR蹭到了某个地方，但又没过多停留，他捞过Tuck的腿，架到自己的肩上，他压着他操，几乎要把Tuck对折。

“Franklin…Franklin……”Tuck小声哀求，他抓着FDR的手臂，又滑下来揪住床单，FDR进得好深，他害怕会被搞坏。灼热的阴茎碾压着充血的黏膜，Tuck不敢叫太大声，像小狗崽一样呜呜叫，他被操松了一些，FDR就从上往下更用力干他。

他撞到了某个地方，Tuck的呻吟走了调，FDR被他夹得一激灵，他喘着缓了缓，Tuck咬着手指，轻微发着抖。FDR试着去找刚才操的那个角度，他抵着那片区域磨蹭，Tuck的声音变得甜腻起来，阴茎一跳一跳地吐水。

“这里？”FDR试探着顶弄了一下，Tuck迷茫地看着他，肠肉却被激得绞紧，FDR拉开他的手指，俯身亲吻他，“是前列腺，”他解释说，“会很爽的……”

Tuck的腿总是往下滑，FDR就扣着他的腰，挺腰干他的敏感点。Tuck的脚尖到小腿绷直，FDR含着他的乳头轻咬，舌尖舔弄奶缝，Tuck揪着他的发尾拉扯，大腿内侧夹着FDR的腰侧磨蹭。

他被操得肠肉发涩，阴茎翘着，又硬又红，Tuck觉得腰酸，FDR的老二入得深，弄得他胃有些难受，他摸了摸自己的小腹，又去扯FDR的衬衣。

“Franklin…”FDR把他搂进怀里，抚摸他的后背，Tuck蹭了蹭他的颈侧，“别操了……”他流干了泪，嗓子哭哑了，说话时断断续续地抽噎着，“求你了…”

FDR亲了亲他的耳朵，含住耳垂轻咬，他操得更猛了一些，握着Tuck的老二抚慰，他压在他的前列腺上，感受着Tuck射精时后穴内肠肉的绞紧。他忍着从Tuck的后面退出来，FDR拢着Tuck的大腿，挨在他的腿根处操了几下，然后射在了会阴处，乳白色的精液混着透明的液体糊在Tuck的腿间，那个小洞被操得媚肉外翻，一时间合不上，微微翕动。

FDR吞咽了一下，他强迫自己移开视线，找了卫生纸给Tuck擦干净。他把Tuck抱到被子上，撤掉床单，扔到地上。Tuck似乎睡着了，FDR难得感到点愧疚之情，他觉得Tuck应该有爽到，但他哭得也真惨，FDR挠了挠脖子，他从来没见Tuck哭得这么狠，眼睛和鼻子都红红的。

他溜出房门，Nana他们已经睡下了，FDR轻手轻脚地摸到客厅，给Tuck倒了杯水，他试了试水温，又去Tuck那屋拿了床被。

他回到房间，关上房门。Tuck面朝里躺着，背上蒙着淡黄的灯光，FDR爬上床，轻轻推他。

“来喝点水，Tuck。”Tuck蜷起身子，没动，FDR把杯子放在床头边上，从背后抱住他。

“生气了？” FDR把下巴搁在Tuck的肩膀上，小声问。

“想掐死你。” Tuck闭着眼说。

“我替你刷碗啦，”FDR用鼻尖蹭他脖子，“一个星期？”

“一个月。”Tuck闷声道。

FDR顿了顿，又亲了他两口，“行行，都听你的。”

Tuck动了动，他侧过身，FDR亲他嘴唇，“我要喝水。”Tuck说。

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎留下kudos❤！！


End file.
